


Thor shouldn't be left alone in Stark Tower

by Melime



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 100 Days Science Boyfriends Challenge, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce leave Thor alone with a remote control.<br/>He discovers things he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor shouldn't be left alone in Stark Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thor não deveria ser deixado sozinho na Torre Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522184) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> Writen for Prompt 20 of the 100 Days Challenge Science Boyfriends: Thor visits Tony and Bruce. Technology still confuses him.  
> http://thescienceboyfriends.tumblr.com/

When Tony declared that his tower was always open to any of his teammates, he hoped Bruce would accept the invitation. What he didn’t expect was that Thor decided to go there, even without having any particular reason besides visiting his midgardians’ friends.

 

And what he expected even lest was to spend an hour trying to convince Thor that JARVIS wasn’t a malignant type of spiritual entity.

 

"Do not be fooled by evil spirits, my brother in arms."

 

"AI. AI, not evil spirit. And, for the last time, it’s perfectly safe. "

 

"Voices that come from nowhere are the product of powerful witchcraft... As the magic boxes that carry voice to distant places."

 

Tony rolled his eyes, and would have continued with the discussion for a long time if Bruce hadn’t decided to stop laughing and help.

 

"JARVIS is an ancient entity and protector of Stark House, Thor. There is no reason to worry, he would never do anything that wasn’t ordered. "

 

Tony looked at him angrily, as if he had just committed sacrilege. But the explanation seemed to calm Thor.

 

"Oh, so those voices called AI are spirits protectors of your people?"

 

"Exactly." he replied his face surprisingly serious.

 

"Friend of Iron, why didn’t you explain this before?"

 

"Here, Thor." he said throwing a remote control with more than a hundred buttons. "Why don’t you watch some TV?" he said as he pulled Bruce out of the room.

 

"JARVIS can help you, just call his name. The spirit lives in every space of the tower." he stated while being dragged.

 

When Thor could no longer hear them, Tony started yelling indignantly.

 

"JARVIS? A spirit? Where is your science?"

 

Bruce laughed and wrapped his neck with his arms.

 

"In terms of technology, Thor is worse than a child. I just wanted to give him an explanation approaching the reality that he could understand."

 

"Approaching the reality?"

 

"Let's make a deal. When you can explain to him what a phone is, I’ll explain about JARVIS."

 

In fact, it wasn’t a good deal. Tony has been trying to explain phones almost since he met Thor, but so far the most that anyone could make him understand was that there weren’t dangerous and that no sorcerer was behind them. But as he yet argued that science and magic were the same thing, nothing convinced him that there weren’t magic.

 

Seeing that Tony needed a little persuasion, Bruce approached further to kiss him, which caused them both to forget Thor.

 

"Tony, Thor is very quiet." Bruce said over an hour later. "Shouldn’t we see what he is doing?”

 

Tony, who was resting in a comfortable position between Bruce’s legs and with his head on Bruce’s chest, didn’t care much about what Thor could be doing. But since leaving him alone while he had fun with Bruce already made him a not very good host, he decided to go get dressed.

 

Thor was still watching TV, apparently very entertained by whatever was on. When they heard a long and familiar moan, Tony's and Bruce’s eyes turned to the screen, to find a very familiar scene.

 

"You said you had put a password on them, that they were in a part of the files that nobody could find!" whispered Bruce, who was already very blushed and regretted not having insisted a little more so that Tony turned off the surveillance cameras in the room (and in the lab, and in the garage...).

 

"Uhm... Thor?" Tony called a little awkwardly.

 

The god turned to him as if he was doing the most natural thing in the world, what said something about his world.

 

"Yes?"

 

"How did you manage to find these videos?"

 

"I’ve cranked up the magic wand until it asked for a password. And then I called your name, Friend of Iron, and the images appeared."

 

"Stark? Your password is Stark?" Bruce asked indignantly.

 

"It was a brilliant idea! Who would think that I would be so stupid to the point of putting my own name as a password?"

 

"Anyone who knows your ego."

 

They stared for a few seconds before the moans of the TV brought them back to reality.

 

"Uhm, Thor? Can you turn off the video?" Tony said still a little awkwardly.

 

Seeing that Thor started hitting random buttons, Bruce took control of him and turned off the TV. They would never again leave Thor alone in the tower.


End file.
